


Watch

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictober 2019, Introspection, M/M, magic!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Sai doesn't understand kindness-- or Qin. October 9th.





	Watch

Versailles studied the man sleeping in the bed beside him. He was strange, full of ideas Sai could not understand. Didn’t think he could _ever_ understand.

Qinlar Higharrow Caimbeulach had saved a complete stranger from a pyre and mob, had more than enough power to conjure a storm and break the cautionary bindings Sai had placed on him after. He hadn’t been offended by the paranoia-- even giving Sai his very _name_ despite seeing the spider’s true form.

Sai simply couldn’t fathom it. Where was Qinlar’s sense of caution? Of Survival? Why would he immediately trust a stranger-- a _monster_? Why would he offer such…

Sai shook his head. This was bizarre enough without contemplating how they’d fallen into bed together and the conversation that had created.

He shifted, his many lgs creaking against the wooden floor. Sai supposed he couldn’t leave Qinlar just yet-- if only to keep his too-trusting idiot self alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, these characters are the creations of myself and StationOracle. In this setting Sai is a half-drider/cursed spider thing. Qin is a druid.


End file.
